


This is My Idea

by CynicalPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Baby Ben Solo, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, inspired by This is My Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalPudding/pseuds/CynicalPudding
Summary: When the Kingdoms of Alderaan and Arkanis are at the cusp of war, a compromise must be made for the sake of the people. Said compromise happened to be Queen Leia's promise that her child shall be married to the young Prince of Arkanis.Until the two come of age, they must learn to not only get along, but love each other. This is of course easier said than done when the two happen to be Ben Solo Organa and Armitage Hux.





	1. *Introduction*

“No. Absolutely not!” Leia said, grimacing at her councillor. “I refuse to make nice with that Dictator, Brendol Hux.”

“But your Majesty,” Threepeo said with his hands raised in surrender. “Alderaan must attend the peace talk with Arkanis. Think of the Kingdom!”

“That’s exactly what I'm doing, Threepeo! Hux doesn't want peace; it’s not in his nature! He’ll try to provoke us, to force our hand so that he can… I don't know, steal our first born son! I wouldn’t put that past him.”

“Our first born son? Leia, that’s it!” Han said excitedly, rising from his chair and grabbing his wife’s hands. “I know how we can get the upper hand on King Brendol! We can offer him our son!”

Leia looked slightly affronted by her husbands words. “Offer him or son? Are you insane? Han, we are not giving away our child!” she yelled, placing her hands protectively on her pregnant belly.

“No! Not give him away! Offer his hand in marriage to Brendol’s son!” Han amended quickly, continuing when Leia only stared at him with her unreadable expression.

“Don't you see? It’s the perfect way to unite our two Kingdoms and keep the peace while also keeping King Brendol happy!”

Leia seemed to consider for a moment, her expression not quite a happy one, but pacified. “Very well. We will make the offer to King Brendol. But if he disagrees, I just might start a war.”

“I know dear. That’s why I married you.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben: 3  
> Hux: 8

~Three Years Later

Ben was upset to say the least. He didn't want to be awake this early and he certainly didn't want Threepeo to continue herding him towards the carriage like a sheep. He pouted as his mother picked him up and stepped into the carriage, sitting in the seat across from his father.

“Mom, where are we going?” he asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his blurry eyes.

“We’re going to Arkanis to meet King Brendol and Queen Maratelle,” Leia said soothingly, smoothing down Ben’s unruly black locks.

“And their son, Prince Armitage,” Han added, reaching out and buckling Ben’s tiny boots.

Ben wrinkled his nose distastefully, snorting. “Armitage is a dumb name,” he said.

“Ben Solo Organa, you will be polite and dignified or so help me I will make you,” Leia commanded, turning Ben’s face to meet hers. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes mother,” he said begrudgingly.

Ben yawned, curling up in his mother's lap and closing his eyes. He wondered if Armitage was excited to meet him or if he would reject him immediately.

He didn't much care either way.

………

“Father, do I have to do this?” Armitage whined, crossing his arms. Brendol fixed him with a strict stare and the boy immediately straightened, looking down with a spiteful frown.

“Yes, Armitage, you have to. This boy will be your betrothed someday.”

Armitage pouted slightly as his mother came forward and fixed his hair, his typically unmanageable curls slicked back smoothly.

“Why didn't I have any say in this?” he grumbled.

“The arrangement was made when you were only five years old,” his mother answered, smoothing down his tunic and nodding in slight approval.

“But I don't want to get married; especially not to some three year old brat!” Armitage stated. His frown deepened when his mother rolled her eyes.

“Don't fret, Armitage. You’re only eight years old yourself. And who knows. You might have fun with the Prince,” she said emotionlessly.

His mother’s words did little to calm him as he was led out from the sanctuary of the Palace towards the courtyard. He sighed impatiently as his mother smoothed down his hair once again.

This was not his idea of fun.

………

Ben tried to look angry as the carriage approached the Arkanisian Palace, but he was truthfully very excited; not at the prospect of meeting Armitage, but at the shocking and gloomy beauty of Arkanis. The entire Kingdom was shrouded in shadow, clouds and continuous light rain blocking out the sunshine for a rather supernatural effect that was so incredibly different from the bright and vivacious Alderaan.

The palace itself was nothing at all like his home. Everything here was made of dark mossy stone while everything in Alderaan was made of brilliant white marble. Everything here was dark and damp while everything there was bright and beautiful. The differences went on and on, but still Ben couldn't help but think that Arkanis was quite beautiful in its own sad and dreary way.

The people themselves were all dressed in dark blues and greys, and the deepest black Ben had ever seen. They waved at the carriage as it went by, looking excited but still much more subdued than the boisterous people of Alderaan who looked for any reason possible to celebrate.

Ben snapped out of his thoughts when the carriage came to a halt in the Palace courtyard. His grumpy frown deepened when he spotted three figures across the courtyard standing just before the Palace doors. Not one of them were smiling.

Leia thanked Threepeo as he opened the carriage door. She stepped out first, adjusting her dark grey cloak and the train of her soft pale green dress before reaching her hand out to Ben. He wrinkled his nose slightly but remembered his mother’s earlier warning and grabbed her hand. He stepped out of the carriage, followed by his father who placed a reassuring hand on his back.

They walked forward together, a gracious smile spreading across his mother's face as they approached the King, Queen, and Prince of Arkanis.

“King Brendol, Queen Maratelle! How lovely it is to see you. It has been too long,” Leia greeted.

Ben looked up at the very tall black-clad man before him as his mother placed her hand in his and bowed politely. The man was truly frightening, his features sharp and sunken in. He had very pronounced frown lines on his pale, wrinkled face and orange hair with grey streaks coming from the temples and disappearing under his black formal military beret.

The woman beside him was no less frightening with her cold black eyes and her own greying blonde hair tied up so tightly it pulled back the skin of her bony face so that she looked forever unimpressed with what she saw. She reached out with almost skeletal fingers, placing a hand on Leia’s shoulder as they kissed the air beside each others cheeks in greeting.

“And is that Armitage! My goodness he’s grown into such a handsome young man!” Leia exclaimed, looking to the boy standing in between the King and Queen. The boy, just as gaunt and disconcerting as his parents, bowed stiffly. His eyes, a startling clear green, snapped up to meet Ben’s own deep brown and Ben knew then and there that his first instinct about Armitage was absolutely right. He did not like him.

“Queen Organa, you have only grown more beautiful in the time we have spent apart,” King Brendol said, his tone unnervingly flat and unenthused.

“And this must be your husband, Prince Han,” Queen Maratelle stated with the same unsettling tone. “We didn't have the…” she paused, looking Han up and down in distaste and turning her nose up at his ceremonial Corellian clothing, “…pleasure of meeting those three years ago.”

Han smiled smoothly, taking her hand and kissing her sharp knuckles. “It’s very good to meet you, Queen Maratelle. You’re as beautiful as I've heard.” Queen Maratelle’s eye twitched minutely but her semi-polite facade did not slip as she looked directly at Ben.

“And what a handsome young boy you have,” she claimed before placing a hand on her own son’s back. “Why don't you say hello, Armitage.”

The pale boy, dressed in a dark grey tunic and black trousers, stepped forward begrudgingly, wrinkling his lightly freckled nose at Ben. He was at least two feet taller than Ben, which was no mean feat as Ben was only 2’5”. With a sigh, he bowed his head.

“Hello Prince Organa,” he uttered, his brow furrowed moodily.

Ben took a small step toward him at his mother's beckoning, bowing his own head.

“Hello Prince Armitage,” he replied, the corners of his mouth turned down into a grimace as the other boy turned away to walk back to his parents.

“Well,” King Brendol said. “Now that they’ve been introduced, I'll have a servant show you all to your chambers.”

As Ben walked along with his mother and father, he glanced back toward Armitage. The boy looked livid as his mother whispered sternly to him. Their eyes met once again and this time, Ben frowned back.

This would not be a fun summer.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused about the clothing in this, everyone from Alderaan tends to wear light and soft colours with thin and flowing fabric while everyone from Arkanis tends to wear dark colours and thic fabric. 
> 
> Additionally, the people from Naboo dress extravigantly in many layers of finery and jewels. Think Padme Amidala. 
> 
> If you need a reference for what Ben and Armie look like throughout each chapter, go to this link:
> 
> http://tellylikespudding.tumblr.com/post/160258454100/a-rather-rushed-age-timeline-for-kylo-ren-and-hux
> 
> ~Telly


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was deafening as the two royal families sat together for dinner. Ben could feel the tension radiating off of his father. Han had always been uncomfortable with total silence, typically busying himself with something or other to supply some source of noise. Ben now understood his father's feelings as he sat with his little legs dangling off of a chair just across from a sullen Prince Armitage.

King Brendol and Queen Maratelle made no effort to liven up the situation, both eating silently seated on either side of their son.

Finally, Leia cleared her throat and looked to Armitage with a gentle smile. “So, Prince Armitage, do you have anything you enjoy doing?” she inquired.

The pale boy glanced up from his plate he had previously been glaring at, seemingly surprised by her words. The King and Queen had similar expressions of surprise on their bony faces.

“Is everything alright?” Han asked, sounding perplexed as he set down his utensils.

Maratelle was the first to react, laughing humourlessly. “You’ll have to forgive us. We aren't terribly used to speaking during meals,” she stated. “Answer her, Armitage.”

The Prince shot his mother a haughty look but turned back to Leia with a more pleasant expression. “I enjoy reading, your Majesty,” he replied.

“How wonderful,” Leia said with a smile. “Perhaps you could help Ben learn?”

Ben wrinkled his nose in distaste but didn't speak, grimacing down at his plate. He knew he had to behave for his mother, but he didn't want to have to spend more time with the other boy than was necessary.

Armitage nodded, albeit reluctantly, but did not reply vocally. Silence fell back over the table. Leia sighed and gave up on her attempts at conversation, continuing to eat her dinner.

………

For a week, Armitage was successful at avoiding Ben. He ate all of his meals very quickly and excused himself, racing off to his room and holing up inside with a book until the next day. He could tell his father was beginning to get annoyed with him, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

One day when he was strolling through the garden on a particularly stormy day, staying carefully under the cover of the stone awning held up by numerous pillars, he heard a rather unusual sound. It didn't sound like any creature he knew of that typically roamed the Palace garden. Armitage almost waved it off as a cat that had gotten over the wall when a clap of thunder sounded and he heard the noise again. This time, Armitage identified it as a frightened whimper.

“Hello?” he called out questioningly. When he heard no response he sighed and moved out from under his cover, immediately soaked in rain.

“Hello?” he repeated a bit more insistently, pausing when he rounded a hedge to see Prince Ben leant against a statue, hugging his knees to his chest with his face hidden in his arms. Even from that distance, Armitage could see that the younger boy was shaking.

“You aren't used to thunderstorms, are you?” he observed. Ben looked up, the skin around his large brown eyes red and puffy from crying. “Don't you have them in Alderaan?” he questioned, holding his hands behind his back beneath his rain cloak in a dignified manner. Ben said nothing, simply shaking his head. His black curls fell over his face, sticking to his skin.

“Why are you out here if you’re so afraid?” Armitage asked, walking a bit closer so he didn't have to shout over the wind that had picked up. Ben shot him a look that was actually quite off-putting for a three year old, crossing his arms tighter.

His tough act dropped abruptly when thunder boomed, shaking the ground. He jumped and covered his head with his arms, shivering once again.

Armitage sighed once again, taking off his dark grey cloak and draping it over the younger boy’s shoulders. Without waiting for Ben to speak, Armitage turned around and walked back toward the doorway he had come through. His mother would be upset with him when she saw how soaked his clothes were as well as the mud that coated his boots. Then again, when was she ever happy with him?

………

For the next three days after the first week, Armitage continued his routine; eat quickly, share nasty glances with Ben, and hide away in his room. His routine came to a screeching halt however when he stepped into his room after dinner and his mother was there.

She glanced up as he entered, tugging gently at the waist of her long black dress as if to straighten it further, though Armitage thought that impossible.

“Mother,” he greeted warily, his shoulders tense.

“Armitage. I have news for you. You and Prince Organa shall be making your first public appearance together tomorrow night at the Summer Solstice Ball in Naboo,” she stated plainly.

“You mean I have to babysit that whiny child for an entire night?” Armitage protested. His mother raised a single sharp blonde brow, effectively silencing his complaints.

“You will behave as your father and I have taught you. You will be courteous to Prince Organa, or you will be punished severely,” she declared, her tone not one with which to argue.

Armitage nodded begrudgingly with a quiet “Yes mother,” before Maratelle left him alone in his room to sulk.

………

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his mother pulled his hair back into an intricately braided style. She wound the majority of his hair into a braided bun and braided two small sections before pulling the ends back and pinning them into the bun as well. Ben laughed as he gently moved his head back and forth, the two braided loops swaying with him.

Leia chuckled at his antics, holding each side of his face and kissing his forehead. “You’re ready,” she said as she looked him over in his Nabooian finery, a smooth silver tunic and deep blue trousers with black boots that had silver swirling patterns on the cuffs  

At this point, Ben had completely forgotten he was supposed to be angry. He was almost bouncing with excitement as his mother in her dark blue dress and his father in his ceremonial Corellian uniform led him to the doors of the ballroom.

The gilded doors opened and Ben’s eyes widened in wonder. The ballroom was more beautiful than he could have imagined. The golden walls were draped with fine tapestries of pastel greens, blues, and shining copper. Glass chandeliers glittered from above, warm light glowing onto the domed ceiling. The floor looked as if it was made from molten gold, so perfectly shined that when he looked into it, Ben could see his own face staring back up at him.

Applause erupted from the crowds of extravagantly dressed Nabooians. The sea of people parted when, guided by his parents hands on his back, Ben stepped through the doorway. Each person bowed deeply as he passed, Han and Leia following a few paces behind.

Ben made his way confidentially up the steps of a platform on which a large golden throne sat. He turned to face the crowd, smiling in glee as his parents each bowed their heads to him. He stepped forward, as previously rehearsed before they had departed Arkanis, and welcomed his parents onto the platform with him. They stood side by side, his father on his left and his mother on his right.

“People of Naboo, I present to you his Highness Ben Solo Organa Amidala, son of Queen Leia Organa of Alderaan, Grandson of Queen Padme Amidala, Prince of Naboo,” Threepeo announced with a flourish and a deep bow.

The crowd bowed once more in unison before Ben stepped backward and up the step placed in front of the chair adjacent to the throne for him. He smiled widely, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sheer amount of eyes watching his every move. His father stepped up to the seat beside Ben’s, his mother to the one on the other side of the large throne.

Threepeo cleared his throat before speaking once again. “Presenting his Majesty, King Brendol Hux of Arkanis, his wife Queen Maratelle Hux, and their son, Prince Armitage Hux.”

The crowd applauded once again as King Brendol led his wife and son into the ballroom and down the aisle.

Ben looked over Armitage. The other boy’s typical look of gloom was replaced by a rather charming smile. His hair was slicked back to perfection, his dark clothing was flawless, not a spot or a wrinkle visible. King Brendol sported his old military uniform while Queen Maratelle was adorned in a deep deep grey that somehow made her look thinner and paler.

When they arrived at the steps of the platform, they bowed their heads. Ben felt a jolt of satisfaction at seeing Armitage bow to him. King Brendol nudged Armitage in the shoulder but the boy made no move to approach the throne. Queen Maratelle elbowed Armitage a bit more forcefully. Armitage sighed silently but stepped forward.

The two Princes stood before each other, Ben on the platform and Armitage on front of the steps. They were eye level though neither dared to look the other in the eye.

A hush fell over the crowd, all waiting in anticipation. Finally, Armitage reached out a hand in reluctant invitation. The moment Ben placed his hand in Armitage’s, the players began their music. With a quick look of utter unenthusiasm, Armitage lead Ben down the step and to the centre of the floor. They began a simple dance, twirling to the music for only a minute before the members of the crowd began to join in.

Ben let his eyes flicker upwards to look at Armitage's deep frown and scrunched up brow. He looked as if he was concentrating quite hard.

“Can you not dance?” Ben asked in his most falsely innocent tone, a cheeky grin appearing on his face when colour spread across the other boy's cheeks, giving him his answer.

“Shut up,” Armitage snapped, fumbling a step just slightly before getting back into the swing of it.

“Your name is too long,” Ben said out of the blue. Armitage scoffed at his words, keeping his eyes locked onto their feet.

“Just because you can't pronounce it yet doesn't mean it’s too long,” he shot back, his nose wrinkling in concentration.

“I can too pronounce it! I just don't want to. I'm going to call you Hux,” Ben claimed with a smirk that seemed out of place on his young face. Clear green eyes snapped up to meet brown and Armitage sneered.

“You most certainly will not,” he hissed, red slowly engulfing his entire face, making his freckles stand out starkly. Rather than flinch away, Ben giggled.

“Yes I will! You can't tell me what to do in my own Kingdom, Hux,” he insisted. Armitage opened his mouth to argue when the song abruptly came to an end. The crowd clapped for the players and when Armitage turned back to berate Ben, he was already gone.

Ben snickered softly as he slipped into the crowd.

He had changed his mind. These following summers, so long as he could get under Hux’s skin as he had tonight, would be quite fun.

………

Hux was, in an interesting turn of events, absolutely miffed. Ben, true to his word, had begun to call him Hux. He hated it with all his being. He knew it seemed ridiculous to most, but he’d rather drop dead than constantly hear the name that connected him to his father.

The man was and had always been cold and heartless toward Armitage. Not once had he ever told him he was proud of him. Not once had he attempted to comfort him when he dearly needed it.

Of course, he didn't expect a child like Organa to understand that with his picture perfect home life and wonderful, caring parents.

A sudden picture of Ben curled up in front of that statue in the palace gardens during a storm flashed into his mind. He thought back to his unanswered question. _“Why are you out here if you’re so afraid?”_ he had asked. Curiosity burned inside of him. He had to know the answer to that question.

In time, he knew he would learn, but for the time being, he would continue to avoid the other boy like the plague, not only for the rest of this summer, but for the foreseeable future.

He had more than enough time.

………


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben: 8  
> Hux: 13

~Five Years Later

Ben sighed as he looked out the window of the carriage. Another summer had come much too quickly for his liking and he was once again on his way to the ever rainy Arkanis. The past five summers after that first one had all passed generally the same. Ben annoyed Hux, Hux insulted Ben, and then the both of them avoided each other for the next few days.

Ben frowned as he thought about the other boy. Hux had been steadily growing, getting taller and taller through the years. The last time he had seen Hux, he was already five feet tall. Ben knew that there was bound to be a significant height difference given that they were five years apart in age, but he couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

What he supposed he was least looking forward to was Phasma. Hux had begun to hang out with Phasma during their third summer together. She was the daughter of someone apparently influential in King Brendol’s court. She was a year older than Hux and frighteningly tall for a child. Ben could handle Hux alone, but with Phasma he was absolutely unbearable.

Leia shook his shoulder gently, grabbing his attention. “Are you alright, dear?” she inquired, her eyes caring and her smile reassuring.

“Yes, mom. I'm ok. I'm just… nervous,” he replied, smiling back. Leia’s smile widened slightly before she reached out, placing her hand on his cheek and tilting his face upward.

“When did you get all of these freckles and marks?” she asked, poking at a mole playfully. “Remind me to tell your father when he wakes up not to keep you outside for so long.”

They waited out the remainder of the journey in companionable silence. When the carriage jolted to a stop, Ben glanced out of the window to see the familiar three figures standing in front of the Palace doors.

Ben stepped out of the carriage, his mother staying behind with his sleeping father. He made his way to the palace steps, pasting on a smile as King Brendol’s cold blue eyes followed his every move.

“Hello, Prince Organa,” King Brendol greeted unceremoniously. “Where have your parents gone?”

“Mom is taking Dad to bed. He hasn't been well for the past few days,” Ben answered politely. He noted from the corner of his eye that Hux had grown a few more inches since last summer, still an even foot taller than himself.

“I see. Well, there’s no need for formality by now,” Queen Maratelle declared, placing a bony hand on Hux’s back and essentially pushing him toward Ben. “You two go on and do whatever it is you do. Armitage, your father and I will be busy with matters of state, so ask a servant or a guard if you need anything.”

The moment the King and Queen disappeared inside, Hux turned and walked away from Ben.

“Hey, wait up!” Ben called as he hurried after the other. Hux sighed exasperatedly, not slowing his pace.

“I'm going to meet up with Phasma. Why don't you go play somewhere else?” he stated more than asked. Ben frowned deeply, determinedly following the gawky thirteen year old with his shorter legs.

“If I could, I would,” Ben grumbled as they entered the palace gardens. Hux walked over to the wall, whistling loudly. He waited for only a moment before the whistle was returned from behind the wall.

A leg swung over the top of the wall and Phasma’s pale face appeared, a smug smile stretched across it. “Well hello your Highness!” she said, bowing her head to Ben, her long blonde bangs flopping over her face. “I had quite forgotten it was summer,” she said as she swung her other leg over the wall.

“Phasma! Hurry up and get off of the wall before a guard sees you!” Hux ordered. Phasma rolled her eyes and carefully jumped down, landing on her feet and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

“It’s not like you’d be the one getting in trouble, Armie,” she laughed before turning once again to look down at Ben. “You’ve certainly grown, Ren,” she observed, patting a very aggravated Ben on the head.

“My name isn't Ren,” he insisted, glaring up at the very tall fourteen year old. Phasma only laughed, ruffling his hair and turning to face Hux.

“What a beautiful bride he’ll make. Or you could be the bride. You’ve got the legs for it,” she joked, smirking when Hux rolled his eyes.

“If I could, I would have you beheaded,” Hux said sarcastically before pulling Phasma a few paces away from Ben. “I have a plan,” he whispered.

“What kind of plan, Armie?” she questioned, hunching a bit to hear him as she was about a head taller than him.

“What kind do you think?” he hissed back sharply. “I know how we can get rid of Organa for a bit.”

Before Phasma could reply, Hux straightened up and approached Ben. “We’ve decided to play a game. I'm going to be it, so you and Phasma need to hide somewhere where you think I can’t find you.”

Ben held back a look of excitement at Hux’s words. “When do we start?” he asked, his expression determined.

“Now! Go! Hide!” Hux exclaimed, smirking when Ben went running to hide. Hux faced Phasma when Ben was out of sight, a satisfied smirk stretching across his face. “And that, my dear Phasma, is how it’s done.”

………

Ben all but sprinted away from Hux, allowing his excitement to show when he knew Hux could no longer see him. He loved this game. When he was home, he played it with Poe, a peasant boy about three years older than him.

Ben turned a corner but grunted when he suddenly ran straight into something. He stumbled back but his arm was caught in a slightly painful grip. He looked up to see a rather slimy looking man with dark hair and shifty eyes.

“Ah, Prince Organa. You weren't who I was expecting, but you’ll do,” the man said in a strong accent that Ben had never before heard.

“Who are you? Let go of me,” Ben demanded as he tried to pull his arm out of the man’s grip. He winced as the man’s fingers tightened around his arm.

“My name is Bala Tik. I'm a… friend of your father's,” he said with a disconcerting laugh. “Now, I need you to tell your father that you saw me, and that if he doesn't keep his promise to me, you’ll be seeing me a lot more often. And just to really make that stick in your mind,” Bala Tik paused, pulling out a knife. Before Ben could even think, the man yanked up his sleeve and slashed into his skin in the shape of a G.

Ben screamed in pain, kicking Bala Tik hard in the shin. The man growled and grabbed at him again. Ben tried to shout again but Bala Tik covered his mouth, eyes blazing with rage. Tears fell down Ben’s cheeks as the man gripped him by the front of his shirt. He closed his eyes and prayed.

………

Hux and Phasma looked up, utterly startled as a slightly muffled scream echoed in the distance. “What on earth…” Phasma started before the both of them paled and locked eyes.

“Ben,” they breathed before sprinting toward the sound. They skidded to a halt around the corner, freezing as they saw Ben struggling to get away from a man with a knife. The man, who had Ben by the hair, glanced up at the two like a cat who’d been caught trying to eat the goldfish.

“Guards!” Hux yelled louder than he knew he could. Not even seconds later, the sound of rapid footsteps on stone approaching rang through the garden. Bala Tik sneered and released Ben’s hair, shoving him backward and running the other way. Phasma rushed forward, catching Ben before he hit the ground.

“Oh my god, Ren. Are you alright?” she asked, catching sight of his bleeding arm. Hux looked away as four guards approached. He wordlessly pointed in the direction Bala Tik had run, three guards running after him. One guard knelt by Phasma, gently taking Ben’s hand to look over his arm.

“We need to get you treated, your Highness,” he said. Ben shook his head, pulling himself up and away from Phasma and the guard.

“No. I have to see my father,” he declared, not waiting for a reply before hurrying into the palace and toward his parents assigned chambers. He ran in through the door, racing into his mother's arms.

“Ben? What happened?” she asked a bit frantically, looking at his arm. “Oh my god. Han,” she called. Han hurried over, startled into action by her tone.

“Father, there was a man in the garden. He said he knew you. He told me to tell you that he wanted what he was promised and then he did this,” Ben relied, pulling up his sleeve to properly show the letter G carved into his arm. Han paled considerably, stumbling back to sit on the large bed in the middle of the room. Leia paused in her cleaning of Ben’s wound and turned to face him, her expression suddenly poisonous.

“Han, what did you do?” she demanded, her teeth clenched in anger. “Why has the Guavian Death Gang marked my child?”

“It was a mistake, Leia. I didn't think he’d go this far!” Han defended, putting his face in his hands.

“A mistake? A mistake is forgetting to close the window when it rains! This is not just a kriffing mistake, Han! This is the worst thing you’ve ever let happen!”

Ben ran out of his parents room as fresh tears came to his eyes. They're yelling echoed down the corridor.

He hated this. He hated everything about this.

………

The guards hadn't caught Bala Tik. Apparently the man had vanished without a trace. Hux was very upset to say the least. He sat alone in the garden, having dismissed Phasma. He couldn't help but think how what happened to Ben was his fault. If he hadn't been so determined to get rid of the other boy, maybe he could've stopped him from getting injured.

He was wracked with guilt. He hesitated in making his way to the dining room, not wanting to face the younger boy for fear that he would blame him as well.

When Hux finally walked into the dining room, he could immediately tell that something was off. Queen Leia was, instead of attempting to strike up conversation as usual, completely silent with a steely expression. Prince Han looked rather similar, the two not even acknowledging each other as they ate. Ben sat uncomfortably between them, his upper arm wrapped in a bandage with bruises sprinkled around his elbow and on his neck from Bala Tik’s attack. The younger boy didn't look up when Hux walked in, staring down sombrely at his untouched meal.

The second Hux sat down, Ben seemed to snap out of his reverie. “May I be excused?” he asked softly without looking up. Leia nodded silently. Ben hopped off his seat, hurrying out of the door Hux had just come in through. Without a word, Hux pushed his seat back out and followed behind him, ignoring his parents calls  

Hux trailed after Ben stealthily as the other boy walked into the garden and around a tall hedge. Hux watched as Ben knelt down beside the statue where Hux had first seen him cry. He picked up a handful of pebbles, pulling his arm back and throwing one as hard as he could at the garden wall. He continued until every last rock was gone before falling back against the statue and burying his face in his knees.

Hux thought back again to that time five years ago. He had an inkling that he knew why Ben had suffered through the storm outside rather than taking comfort with his parents.

Hux carefully approached the weeping boy, crouching down beside him and placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Ren?” he said gently, retracting his hand immediately when Ben jumped.

“It’s alright. It’s only me,” Hux said quickly, trying to pacify the boy.

“I know,” Ben snapped. “And don't call me Ren.”

Hux scoffed briefly before catching himself and renewing his attempts to comfort Ben. “I… I’m sorry that man hurt you,” he uttered. “I feel awful about it.”

Ben shook his head with a sigh. “Just leave me alone,” he all but ordered, one small hand coming up to cover his bandaged arm.

Hux opened his mouth to argue but closed it at a pointed look from Ben. He sighed and rose, turning his back on the younger boy and walking away. He knew then that now was not the time.

He would wait.

………

Hux eased awake to a tapping on his window. He yawned and stretched, swinging his legs off the side of his bed and walked over, parting the curtains. He sighed in annoyance at seeing Phasma clinging to the stones of the tower his chambers were at the top of.

“What on earth are you doing up here?” Hux questioned exasperatedly.

“Shut up and let me in, you royal brat,” Phasma snapped. Hux chuckled slightly before unlatching his window and opening it for Phasma. She shuffled across the ledge carefully, stepping into Hux’s room with a sigh of relief.

“How did you get all the way up here?” Hux reiterated, closing the window and pulling the curtains together.

“Spite,” Phasma answered shortly, taking off her heavy black cloak with a red stripe down one edge. “Now, I want to talk about Ren.”

Hux rolled his eyes, adjusting his sleep shirt and pulling up his loose trousers. “That little brat? There’s nothing to talk about,” he claimed.

Phasma snorted, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs. “Like hell there isn't!” she replied, absently picking at her blunt nails. “You’re marrying that little brat in ten years!”

Hux groaned, flopping back into the bed beside Phasma. “I know, I know. It’s been eight years since the arrangement and five years since we first met but I still haven't thought of a way to get out of it!”

“Do you even want to get out of it?” Phasma asked, a smirk spreading across her face.

“Please stop talking,” Hux said, covering his face with his arms. “It’s too early for this.”

Phasma laughed at him, laying down beside him. “Alright I'm done. But now I need a place to sleep. I'm not climbing back down that tower.”

“No one asked you to climb up to begin with,” Hux said, earning a snort from Phasma. “You can sleep here but you have to leave at seven o’clock.” Phasma made a quiet noise of understanding as she curled up in the bed. Hux sighed and curled up next to her, closing his eyes.

He didn't like Ben. He didn't like Ben. He repeated that to himself until he fell asleep.

To tell the truth, he repeated that to himself for the rest of that summer.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life is sort of hectic right now. We hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon!
> 
> ~Telly


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben: 13  
> Hux: 18

~Five Years Later

“Ben? Are you ready to go?” Leia called out from the other side of Ben’s door. He sighed tiredly, pushing himself up into a seated position on his bed.

“No. I haven't packed or washed my hair,” he replied. He could swear he almost heard his mother’s eye roll.

“Well hurry. Your sister will wake up soon,” she said before sighing and walking away. Ben groaned and flopped back into the bed. He didn't want to go back to Arkanis. For the past five years after that blasted Bala Tik incident, Hux was unbearably annoying. He tried to pry into Ben’s personal life, asking him question after question about his parents.

There was also the fact that Ben just didn't have time for arguing with Hux anymore after his sister was born.

“Ben, darling?” Leia said, knocking briefly on the door. “I need to talk to you before we go.”

“Come in,” Ben called out, standing quickly and busying himself to look as if he hadn't just been laying on his bed doing nothing. Leia walked in, smiling sweetly at him. “What is it, mom?” he inquired, turning to face her.

"Ben, darling,” she started, walking to him and motioning for him to sit on the bed beside her. “You're nearly 18. Soon you will have to take your new name and title as Kylo Organa Amidala, King of Naboo. You will name Prince Armitage your Royal Consort and all three of our Kingdoms, Naboo, Alderaan, and Arkanis, will be united through you."

Ben frowned at his mother's words. "I know all of this already. I never asked for this responsibility," he grumbled, his shoulder slumping. Leia shot him a stern look and he straightened up immediately.

"And I never asked for your attitude, but I got that, didn't I?" she replied, smiling at Ben's look of amused annoyance. “Now hurry up and get ready. Your sister and Threepeo are waiting in the carriage.”

Ben nodded, stuffing clothes and necessities into his bag quickly and following his mother out of his room. He sighed.

“Here we go again.”

………

Hux sighed boredly as he sat with his back leant against Phasma’s shoulder before the palace doors. The two waited impatiently together, keeping their eyes peeled for the familiar carriages of Alderaan.

“Alright, alright. I have a good one,” Phasma claimed. “I start with a “v” and every woman has one. She can even use me to get what she wants. What am I?”

Hux rolled his eyes, trying to disguise his chuckle with a groan. “Her voice. Good try, though,” he answered, smirking at Phasma’s playful shove. “Why are all of your riddles so filthy?” Hux inquired, though he already knew the answer she’d give.

“My dearest Armitage, my riddles are not the least bit filthy! They’re educational,” she replied with a smirk.

The two ceased in their laughter when Brendol stepped out of the palace doors. “Armitage, I would speak with you. Privately,” he said with a pointed look at Phasma. Hux frowned but stood, helping Phasma up. She patted his shoulder encouragingly, leaning in to whisper to him.

“Stay calm. I'll wait for Ren’s carriage to arrive,” she said before walking away, pulling up the hood of her cloak to shield herself from the light and constant drizzle of rain.

Hux turned to his father, trying to keep his expression indifferent. “What is it, father?” he inquired, his tone even and calm.

“There has been something i’ve been meaning to discuss with you for some time now regarding your future,” Brendol stated, hands folded behind his back formally.

“I know what you’re going to say, father,” Hux said with a long-suffering sigh. “You're going to tell me what you've been telling me for the past ten years. I have to marry Prince Organa to unite our two kingdoms, bring peace, and blah blah blah.”

Brendol’s frown deepened as an orange and grey eyebrow rose. “This is no joking matter, Armitage. You are eighteen now, and I think it necessary that you should know something about your mother-”

“They’re here!” Phasma called out, interrupting Brendol. Hux turned away from his father to see the familiar carriage approaching. He opened his mouth to tell his father to continue, but closed it when he turned to see that Brendol was no longer beside him. He chose not to dwell on it, instead adjusting his posture to greet Prince Organa and his family.

As he approached, he could hear Phasma fawning over Ren’s three year old sister, cooing and pinching her cheeks as the little girl giggled. Hux rolled his eyes at her antics but greeted Queen Organa politely. He looked up as Ben emerged from the carriage, the younger teen stifling a yawn behind his hand. Hux nodded to him but Ben ignored him, turning to talk to his mother.

Hux frowned at the spurning. Though it was true that he held no love for Ben, and vice versa, they had never truly been outwardly disdainful of each other.

“Wow. Looks like Prince Charming is going through puberty, huh?” Phasma observed as she came to stand beside Hux, out of earshot of the Organa family, nudging him in the side playfully.

“Yes, spots and all,” Hux replied, sneering and crossing his arms.

“They grow up so quickly,” Phasma said in a falsely dreamy tone, fluttering her eyelashes. Hux snorted, nudging her in the arm with his elbow.

“Not quickly enough. He’s the very definition of an ugly duckling,” Hux stated.

“Oh, but Armie. That must mean that someday he’ll become a swan!” Phasma teased. Hux shook his head with a smirk.

He somehow doubted that.

………

Ben knew that his mother was disappointed in his utter lack of effort to talk to and get to know Hux. He honestly couldn't care less. The eighteen year old was a snob, all gawky and placid with knobby knees and a permanent sneer. Ben found it hard to believe that anyone could find him even remotely attractive.

He sighed angrily as he made his way out of the palace gates, toward the town. He was fully aware that he perhaps wasn't being terribly fair to Hux. After all, it wasn't his fault they were engaged.

‘It's not like he suggested it. It's all father's fault.’

Ben felt a pang in his heart when Han crossed his mind. He could still hear the angry shouts and the declaration that maybe “Your lives would be better if I wasn't here to fuck everything up,” before Han stormed out of the palace, taking his horse from the stables and riding off to heaven knows where. He knew Han would come back and apologise like he always did when his parents fought, but it still didn't help to put him at ease.

Ben pulled up the heavy black hood that was supplied to him specifically for Arkanis weather, frowning deeply as he stepped out into the light rain that he once thought so beautiful but now knew to be inconvenient.

He was prepared for the talking to he would get for leaving the palace grounds without a guard; he didn't care. He just had to get away from Hux, from his parents, from everything.

Relief flooded him as he entered the bustling lower town. He had missed the sounds of life, the Arkanisian palace much too silent and dreary for his liking compared to the very lively halls of the Palace of Alderaan. As he walked along the street, he listened to the sounds around him; vendors calling out to passersby, drunkards toddling out of the bar singing raunchy songs, children splashing in puddles.

He was momentarily distracted as a small child no more than seven years old with black hair and dark skin splashed happily in a rather large puddle. Ben stepped back quickly to avoid the water, grunting as he bumped into a solid form. His apology froze on his tongue when his eyes met a strikingly familiar face.

“Poe?” he said with a smile. The other boy grinned in recognition, placing his hands on Ben’s shoulders and laughing brightly.

“Ben!” he replied excitedly, pulling the other boy into a hug. “I’d hoped I would run into you here!”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Yavin to see your mother and father?” Ben said as he looked over the other boy, noting that he hadn't changed at all since they last saw each other a month and a half ago. The rather short sixteen year old sighed, his charming smile never dropping.

“We were on the way there, but Grandfather was called here on business, so here we are.”

“Well, no matter the consequences, I am happy to see you. I have so much to talk to you about,” Ben said, motioning for Poe to walk beside him. They fell into synchronised step, each going back and forth with stories of what had occurred during the month they were apart, neither noticing the two cloaked figures following behind them, watching them from the other side of the cobbled street.

………

“Who the hell is that?” Hux questioned, trying and failing not to sound indignant as he watched Ren talk to a boy he’d never seen before.

“Oh dear, do I sense a little jealousy?” Phasma asked jokingly, adjusting her hood. “And don’t even try to deny that you’re jealous, Armie. We’ve been following him since he left the Palace,” she interrupted before Hux could speak. Hux frowned, pulling his cloak tighter around him as the rain picked up.

“Alright, fine. I may be a bit… upset that Prince Organa has made absolutely no attempt to even speak to me, but other than that, I don't care.”

Hux ignored Phasma’s eye roll in favour of glancing up at Ben. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as the peasant Ben was talking to wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smiling at him with gleaming white teeth and big brown eyes.

Hux snapped out of his thoughts as a shout rang through the air. He glanced up to see an empty carriage careening down the road, heading right for Ben. Without a second though, Hux sprinted as fast as his considerably long legs would take him, tackling Ben out of the way just as the carriage screamed past them.

He felt a rather sharp pain, but suddenly couldn't hear a thing. His head felt numb and he noted the odd sensation of liquid dripping down the side of his face, warm and metallic smelling. The last thing he saw before utter blackness was familiar huge black eyes, staring down at him in confusion and concern.

………

Ben had always hated waiting. He hated the anticipation that built up, the nervous energy yearning to be spent. But most of all, he hated being left alone with his thoughts.

Hux had saved his life. If he hadn't been there to push Ben out of the way of that runaway carriage, Ben would very probably be dead. Though he knew Hux’s injuries weren’t actually his fault, he couldn't help the guilt gnawing at his subconscious. He remembered in great detail the feeling of fear and shock that passed through him as he fell to the ground, Hux cradling him against his body like a child. He winced as he remembered the smack of Hux’s head against the cobblestones.

For a few long moments after they had landed, Ben had been completely frozen in shock. Hux’s fingers in his hair had gone slack. Ben could hear the other boy’s heartbeat slowing, his ear pressed against Hux’s narrow chest. Ben remembered how he had snapped out of his shock when he felt something warm and wet dripping onto his hand. He had sent Poe to the Palace for a guard the second he had registered that it was Hux’s blood dripping down from a nasty gash on his head.

So now, Ben sat and waited just outside of Hux’s chambers, chewing his fingernails and tapping his feet nervously. His head snapped up as the door opened, the doctor exiting followed by Queen Maratelle.

“Is he alright?” Ben inquired, abandoning his efforts to sound calm as he rushed to stand.

“Just a minor concussion. I’ve cleaned and stitched him up so he’ll be perfectly fine, your Highness,” the doctor said kindly, bowing his head respectfully. “Now, if you’ll allow me to take a look at that arm?”

Ben glanced down to his arm, his eyebrows shooting up as he spotted the rather bad cut stretching from his elbow to his wrist. He nodded his permission, holding out his arm with a frown.

Looks like he had more waiting to do.

………

Hux was awake. He knew he was awake because he could see light behind his eyelids, but he couldn't quite muster the energy to open his eyes. He could hear the breathing of someone beside him, the noise somehow too loud. It seemed to echo in his head. He winced, whimpering softly.

“Armitage? Are you awake?”

Hux knew that voice. He dared to hope for a moment that if he stayed still, his father would give up and leave him be, but he knew better.

“Father,” he forced out, hardly able to move his mouth.

“Armitage. There’s something I have meant to tell you. I do not think it can wait. I only wish you didn't go out and almost kill yourself before I could say it.”

Hux sighed internally, suddenly thankful for his exhausted state as if he had been able to talk, he had no doubt he would regret what would come out.

“Now then, as there seems to be no use in putting this delicately, if you do not marry Prince Organa, you will no longer hold the title of Prince of Arkanis and you will be exiled.”

Hux went cold, his breath escaping him as shock coursed through his entire body. His head pounded as his father's words repeated over and over in his mind.

“This is all, of course, due to the fact that Maratelle Hux is not your mother. Your mother was a servant in the kitchens. I don't recall her name.”

Hux felt hollow, as if his insides had somehow been removed. He felt tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. With what little strength he had, he opened his eyes and lifted his arm, pointing to the door.

“Out, please,” he breathed, his blurry green eyes absolutely poisonous. His father’s eyebrows rose briefly, but he said nothing as he stood and left his son alone.

The second the door had closed, Hux allowed a tear to roll down his cheek.

………

It had been a month and a half since the incident and Hux had not spoken a word to Ben. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone. The end of summer was tomorrow and Ben couldn't be happier at the prospect of escaping from Arkanis for another year, but he still couldn't help feeling concerned about the other boy.

“You like him,” Rey said, giggling cutely as she patted down her pastel green dress.

“Like who?” Ben asked as he braided her already quite long brown hair. She snorted at his words, crossing her tiny legs like she had seen Leia do so many times before when speaking to Han. Ben tried not to laugh.

“Prince Hux! You like him!” she insisted. Ben shook his head as he completed the braid, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Do not,” he said.

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Children,” Leia called out from the doorway. “I hope you’re packed,” she said pointedly, her tone a warning. Ben laughed nervously, standing and hurrying toward the door.

“Absolutely! A hundred percent finished, mother! Let me just go check to see if, uh, if I need to do anything else!” he stated as he raced away from her frustrated but somehow amused stare. As he walked, someone fell into step beside him, easily keeping up with his fast pace.

“What's the hurry, Ren?” Phasma asked, grinning cheekily. Ben frowned at the freakishly tall girl, quickening his pace to little effect as two of his strides were one of hers.

“I’m not in the mood, Phasma. Go away please,” Ben all but snapped, his eyebrow twitching just slightly. The older girl smirked, walking forward to stand in front of Ben, effectively blocking his way.

“You’re upset because Armie isn't talking to you, right?” she declared, her smile stretching as Ben sighed in defeat.

“So what if I am?” he shot back with no real fire, looking down at his dust covered boots.

“He isn't mad at you, if you’re worried about that,” she claimed, her expression suddenly sincere. “His father told him that Queen Maratelle isn't his real mother. His real mother, Meerah, was exiled and died not weeks later.

“You should also know that he doesn't regret saving you; he’s just too much of a baby to tell you that himself.”

Ben flushed slightly, hunching his shoulders. “Thank you, Phasma,” he said softly. She smiled and nodded, patting him on the shoulder before walking off and disappearing around the corner.

………

Hux didn't go down to the courtyard to see the Organas off for the first time in ten years. This time, he only watched out of his window in the tower as Leia stepped into a carriage, helping Rey in after her as Ben helped Threepeo with their bags. Hux watched the other boy closely, his eyes sweeping over his form.

In his mind, the boy was not terribly attractive with his big crooked nose and his stringy black waves that just barely brushed his shoulders. Every one of his features clashed with the others, but for some reason, whenever he smiled that crooked smile, Hux felt his heartbeat spike.

He chose to blame this on the concussion, but he knew in the back of his mind what it really was.

“Knock knock,” said a voice before his bedroom door was opened. Phasma smiled at him from the doorway, leaning against the frame casually. “Well hello there sleeping beauty,” she greeted teasingly as she stepped in and closed the door.

“What do you want?” he said flatly, earning a fake offended look from the blonde.

“Someone’s grumpier than usual today. Listen,” she said, her tone suddenly shifting to serious. “I know that what your father said really hurt you, but you can't just lock yourself away in a tower like a fairytale princess and ignore everything.”

Hux frowned at his friend's words, walking away from the window to sit on his bed. “When did you get to be such a sage?” he asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

“About the same time you reverted back to a moody twelve year old,” she shot back with a smirk as she sat beside him. “Ren was worried about you, by the way,” she admitted, watching his expression change from her periphery.

“I don't care,” he claimed.

He cared a lot.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I really love associating Rey with green things! I just want my baby to be happy!
> 
> Anyway, that wraps it up for 13 year old Ben and 18 year old Hux! The next chapter should be out shortly!
> 
> ~Telly


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben: 18  
> Hux: 23

~Five Years Later

Ben could honestly say he was relaxed for the first time in fifteen years. He had always appreciated pampering. He closed his eyes as his hair was brushed and intricately braided, breathing deeply in utter bliss.

“Your Highness?” asked a rather timid voice. Ben opened his eyes to see a shy serving girl, her face flushed red. “The Queen is here to see you,” she said softly, not meeting Ben’s eyes directly, instead looking over his black velvet tunic and tight black trousers. Ben smirked internally.

“Thank you. Please show my mother in,” he replied, smiling kindly at her. The girl reddened further, a small smile of her own appearing as she hurried off to the door. Ben closed his eyes once again, signalling the woman braiding his hair to continue.

“Oh Ben. You look so handsome, dear,” Leia said proudly as she walked in. Ben could hear the swish of her ceremonial Alderaanian gown and he smiled as the sound brought back a rather pleasant memory of the first ball he attended on Naboo as their future King. He recalled his dance with his mother in her beautiful dark blue dress, the one that had belonged to Queen Breha.

His smile faded when he remembered his first dance with Hux. He wondered briefly how Hux would react to seeing him today. He knew he had changed considerably in just a year, his awkward angles and remaining baby fat having disappeared completely to be replaced by lean muscle and angular features.

His hair had gone from limp and bleak to full and voluminous, his large dark brown eyes darkening to almost black with random sheens of gold and dark green. He had even shot up in height about a foot, standing at six foot three even.

He knew it was a petty thing to think, but he hoped Hux would be jealous.

He opened his eyes as his mother stepped closer, kneeling down in front of him and placing her hands gently on either side of his face.

“I am so proud of you, son,” she whispered, her eyes glistening with sincerity. “You have grown up to be such a wonderful, charismatic, and kind young man, and you will make a fair and extraordinary King.”

Ben smiled, leaning down to allow her to kiss him on the forehead. “Thank you, mother,” he answered softly, giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

Leia stood up slowly, pushing a runaway brown hair out of her face and straightening her back. “I'll leave you to finish preparing. The entire kingdom as well as many citizens from the surrounding kingdoms are already gathering in the courtyard to see you. And, Prince Armitage is being prepared as we speak.”

Ben struggled to hold back the eye roll that threatened to occur, standing as his ceremonial robes were brought forth by Threepeo. “I know it’s tradition that the consort be crowned beside the King, but I haven't even agreed to marry him yet,” he claimed, making his mother sigh.

“Grace and poise, Ben. Don't make me take back my compliment,” she warned with a humorous glint in her eye. Ben smirked back as Threepeo motioned for him to stretch out his arms. He moved to accommodate him as the man fastened the rather intricate robes onto him.

He glanced over himself in the large mirror on the wall, his smile expanding greatly. ‘Hux is going to choke on his ceremonial wine,’ he thought with a silent snicker to himself.

“If I may, your Highness,” Threepeo said almost reverently as he gently picked Ben’s circlet out of its case. Ben nodded, bowing slightly as Threepeo placed the circlet delicately on his head. “I must say, I do feel a bit sentimental, your Highness. This is the last time I shall care for you as the Prince of Alderaan.”

Ben turned to face Threepeo with a kind smile, placing his hand on the old man’s shoulder. “Thank you, Threepeo. Your services have been much appreciated not only as a servant, but a friend,” he stated. Threepeo smiled, nodding reverently to Ben.

“You are ready, your Highness,” he announced, stepping aside to allow Ben to walk in front of him. Ben took another deep breath, stepping out of the room and down the corridor. He was joined by guards flanking him on either side. The procession made their way to the coronation chamber, heads held high and dignified. The moment Ben saw those doors that would lead him to the rest of his life, his heart skipped a beat.

“I am ready,” he declared. The two guard in the front reached out and opened the doors, bowing as Ben passed through followed by the rest of the guards and Threepeo holding the train of his robes.

‘I am ready.’

………

Hux was uncomfortable to say the least. The moment he had arrived at the Palace, five women had herded him into a room and began grooming him and dressing him. The Nabooian finery that they had put him in was uncomfortable. He was used to the heavy water resistant material the was prevalent in Arkanisian clothing, but these robes were entirely different.

He tried to stand as still as he could in the coronation chamber, feeling weighed down by the heavy purple and black fabric of his ceremonial tunic. He was rather quickly distracted, though, when the doors at the end of the aisle opened and in stepped Ben.

Hux’s breath caught in his throat as he looked over the man that Ben had suddenly become. His eyes flitted downward as Ben began to walk forward, his black clad legs moving in a way that periodically stopped Hux’s brain from functioning. He looked over the dark purple silk outer robe he wore over the tight black velvet tunic and the even tighter black trousers. He was beautiful.

Hux snapped out of his thoughts as Ben stepped up to stand beside him, his face stoic and unreadable. He didn't even look at Hux as the High Priest of Naboo, Luke Skywalker, stepped forward, bowing to the two of them.

“Ben Solo Organa Amidala, are you willing to take the Oath?” Luke questioned.

“I am willing,” Ben replied, his expression gravely serious.

“Armitage Brendol Hux, are you willing to take the Oath?”

With only a second of hesitation, Hux glanced up and said: “I am willing.” He could feel his palms begin to slick with sweat. This was really happening.

Luke turned back to Ben, holding up an ancient, tattered book and reciting from it. “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Naboo, Alderaan, and Arkanis according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise so to do,” Ben and Hux said simultaneously.

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will,” they answered as Hux resisted the urge to nervously crack his knuckles. He could hardly believe that this was real. It felt too much like a dream.

He snapped out of his reverie when Ben took the book handed to him by Luke and kneeled on the steps of the platform.

“The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep,” he stated before leaning down and kissing the book.

He rose then, making his way up the steps and toward the throne. Hux followed to the smaller throne to the right. They stood before them, turning on the spot to look over the small crowd silently watching them. Luke walked to them, the Nabooian consort crown in hand as two other men handed Ben a sceptre and an orb.

Ben bowed his head as his circlet was removed by Luke and placed in a case by a servant. He did the same with Hux’s circlet, a servant from Arkanis closing and locking both cases. Hux straightened his shoulders as Luke walked around him, poised to place his crown on his head.

“Having sworn to uphold these promises, I crown thee, Prince Consort Armitage Hux of Naboo and Arkanis.”

The crown felt heavier than he'd imagined it would. He snuck a glance at Ben, who’s eyes quickly flickered away as Luke picked up a larger, more ornate crown and stood behind him.

“Having sworn to uphold these promises, I crown thee, King Kylo Ren Organa Amidala of Naboo and Alderaan. May the Maker bless you both.”

Applause filled the small room and the two stood silently beside each other. Hux's eyes met briefly with his father’s, who looked not quite happy but proud for the first time in Hux’s life.

This had to be a dream.

………

Kylo could hardly believe his eyes as he looked over the sheer number of people filling the courtyard of Naboo, all there to pay homage to their new King and Prince Consort. From the balcony he and Hux stood upon, he couldn't even see where the crowd ended.

“Your new King will now hear your questions and concerns,” Threepeo stated from beside Kylo. Numerous people immediately stepped forward, forming a haphazard line.

“Your Majesty,” a small mousy woman greeted, curtsying low. “I wish to address the issue of trade with Alderaan and Arkanis. I believe it would be a wise use of our resources to send small boats filled with goods up along the Rodia River rather than carriages. They could make stops along the way at Abednedo and Corellia.”

Kylo took in a deep breath, pushing down his nerves. “Your suggestion is a very well thought out alternative. I will see that it is taken into serious consideration.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw his mother beaming with pride. He took question after question, answering with the same amount of grace and cordiality as he had seen of his mother so many times before. The sun had already begun its descent from the sky as the last citizen stood to deliver their question. The man opened his mouth to speak when a voice cut him off.

“So, when are you two really tying the knot, eh?”

Kylo jumped at the proximity of the voice, a flush colouring his cheeks at the words before he seemed to register just how familiar that voice was. He tried to turn to face the man he knew was behind him, but froze in place as an even more familiar blade was pressed against his neck.

“Hello there your Majesty. My how you’ve grown,” Bala Tik hissed, his breath ghosting past Kylo’s ear. Kylo’s eyes flickered over to Hux only to see a few of the gangsters lackeys holding him back. His pale green eyes burned so cold as he glared at Bala Tik.

“Unhand me before I make you regret ever setting foot in this palace,” Kylo growled, fighting back a wince as the blade was pressed harder into his skin.

“Scare me bad, darlin',” the man whispered, his free hand traveling down from Ren's shoulders to just below the small of his back. Kylo visibly winced at the very unwelcome touch, clenching his teeth as the blade knicked his skin. He faintly heard the sounds of Hux struggling.

“Now, onto business. And this is important so do pay attention. I need word to get out to Han Solo to make good on his promise to me or his precious son, your King, will die. Am I understood?”

Kylo's gaze locked onto his mother's. Her eyes burned with fury as she held Rey close. Without words, she communicated with him: “Stay calm. We will get you out of this. Just stay calm.”

“Whatever my husband promised to you, you will get. Now release my son,” Leia ordered. Bala Tik laughed, hand fisting in the rich fabric at Ren’s back.

“I'm afraid that's not how this is going to work, your Majesty. I need a bit more than just your royal promise to trust that my request will be fulfilled.”

Without warning, Bala Tik yanked Kylo backward by his robes, all but throwing him to his men who began to drag him away. As he attempted to kick away from them, he saw Hux reach out, struggling against the two men holding him but dropping to his knees when Bala Tik swung a hard punch to his gut.

At the same time, Ren felt a fist collide with the side of his head, and his world went dark, the last thing he saw being the pale green of Hux’s tear filled eyes.

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! It's been an interesting month. Telly is currently rather ill so this chapter took quite a bit longer to write. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos because that makes everyone so happy!
> 
> (Edit: Telly has gone through and updated each chapter, fixing mistakes and such!)
> 
> =Hela  
> -DailyAl


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright your Majesty, this can go one of two ways; either you play nice, or I'll throw you into a well.”

Kylo scowled deeply, glancing between the two lackeys holding his arms. Without a second thought, he lashed out, tearing himself from their grip. He swung around, punching one hard enough to send him to the ground before facing the other. The man tried to grab him but Kylo was faster, gripping his shoulders and head butting him. The man wobbled momentarily before joining the other on the ground.

His gaze shot up to Bala Tik and he advanced but before Kylo could reach him, five more men were on him, forcing his limbs down and holding him in place.

“Cute,” Bala Tik spat with an ugly sneer. “Well, his Majesty has chosen for us where he shall be kept. Attend to his wishes.”

The men all laughed darkly, dragging Kylo through a doorway and throwing him into a dark pit. He closed his eyes tight, preparing for death when he hit the ground much sooner than he had anticipated.

He groaned, sitting up slowly to see the lackeys sneering down at him. He rose immediately, reaching out to climb the cobbled wall when suddenly the floor began lowering.

Kylo watched in horror as the top of the well seemed to get further and further away until it suddenly came to a halt. He looked at his surroundings, utterly perplexed. The well seemed to lower into an even bigger circular area, the air damp and the walls covered in wet moss.

“Prince Organa?” a weak voice said. Kylo jumped, wheeling around to see a lump on the ground covered in mud and shadow.

“What… Who are you?” he questioned, eyes straining to try and see the figure as it seemed to unfold itself, standing on shaking legs. He stepped into the light and Kylo was suddenly hit with the vague memory of a boy no more than seven years old with short black hair and dark skin splashing happily in a puddle.

“I've seen you before. You were in Arkanis,” he stated, his features softening as he looked over the trembling boy who now couldn't be more than twelve.

“My name is Finn,” he greeted, sounding far too cheerful for their current predicament.

“Finn. How long have you been down here?” Kylo inquired.

“I don't know. I've been making a mark on the wall for every day but I’m not very good at counting since I was learning when they took me.”

Kylo looked to where Finn pointed, seeing lines drawn evenly by tens on the wall. He quickly counted, his heart dropping slightly when he looked to Finn.

“1,467 days. That's how long you’ve been here.”

“How many years is that?” Finn asked.

“About four years,” Kylo answered.

Finn sighed, walking to a small puddle and gathering up some water in his hands. Kylo watched quietly as the boy cleaned some of the mud off of his face and arms.

“Have you been alone down here all this time?” Kylo asked as Finn stood, shaking the water off of his arms.

“Not the whole time. At first there was lots of people, but they were all taken away eventually. The last person left about ten marks ago.”

Both of them looked up abruptly as a sound echoed down from above. Finn smiled.

“Food time. That makes another mark,” he said more to himself then to Kylo.

They watched as a tray was lowered by a rope, another tray following. Finn stepped forward, taking his own tray off and walking back to the shaded wall where Kylo had found him.

Kylo hesitated slightly, looking at the contents of the second tray. There was some sort of grey sludge in the centre with a fruit Kylo had never seen beside it and a packet next to a small cup of water.

“Take it. You need to eat or they’ll get angry at you,” Finn said as he dipped his fingers into the sludge and ate some.

Kylo wrinkled his nose but picked up the tray. Before he could even blink, the ropes were yanked up, disappearing over the edge. Kylo sighed, walking over to sit near Finn. He picked up the packet, looking at it briefly before moving to open it.

“No! Don't open that yet!” Finn said almost frantically.

“What? Why?” Kylo questioned, freezing and looking closer at the packet as if it held answers.

“This is the only food you get for the day. You have to save it. The protein goes bad first so you have to eat it first,” he stated, pointing at the grey sludge. “And then you eat the fruit, then the waterbread.”

Kylo dropped the packet back onto the tray with a sigh. He did as Finn instructed, scooping up the protein with his fingers and eating it. He winced at the flavour, immediately spitting it out and coughing.

“That's what I did my first day here. But Meerah told me I'd get used to it and now I don't mind it so much,” Finn said as he continued eating.

“Meerah?” Kylo repeated, pausing his second attempt at eating the sludge in favour of looking up at Finn. He knew he'd heard that name somewhere before.

“She was one of the first people here. She was sort of like everyone's mom. It was really sad when she was taken away.”

“What did she look like?” Kylo inquired, setting his tray to the side. Finn looked off toward the opposite wall, his face shifting to one of deep thought.

“She was really tall and pale with long red hair and light green eyes. Really pretty like how a princess would be.” Finn paused, looking somber. “One day, she stopped eating her food so the men came down to get her like usual. Before they took her, she gave me this.” Finn crawled over to a small rock, moving it aside and plucking up a golden locket.

He opened it and handed it very carefully to Kylo. There was a small picture inside behind foggy glass. Kylo brought it up into the light to see a detailed painting of a baby with bright red hair and clear green eyes. On the other side of the locket was an inscription engraved into the gold.

“ _Armitage_ ”

“Oh my god,” Kylo whispered. “Hux.”

………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter to get back into the swing of things. I've been so busy as of late what with moving house and working, but I've finally managed an update!
> 
> Thank you do you patience! The next chapter will be out soon!
> 
> ~Telly


	8. Chapter 8

Hux sat silently on a bench as a medic rubbed a salve into the dark bruise on his stomach. He tried to listen to what Phasma was saying, but found himself tuning out of the conversation constantly. Phasma seemed to figure out he wasn't listening and turned her attention to Leia and Brendol.

“Five Arkanisian guards were found dead as well as three Alderaanian and three Nabooian. None of my men know how Bala Tik got into the palace, but they have been ordered to search until they find out.”

“Very good, Lieutenant,” King Brendol said rather dismissively, clearly not as concerned as the rest of the people in the room.

“Has anyone figured out which way they went?” Leia questioned, pacing with a deadly serious expression.

“Not yet, your Majesty, but my men are on it. We will not rest until we’ve found Ren,” Phasma answered.

“Ren? You speak of him with too much familiarity, Lieutenant,” Queen Maratelle admonished. Phasma opened her mouth to apologise when Leia stopped pacing and spoke.

“They grew up together, Maratelle. Lieutenant Phasma is entitled to call my son by name if she so wishes.” Leia turned to Phasma, taking her hands gently in her own. “My thanks to you and your men. I trust you to bring my Ben home safely.”

Phasma nodded with a small smile that Hux knew meant so much more than it seemed.

All eyes turned to the doorway as it slammed open, revealing a ragged and panicked Han Solo.

“Leia,” he started as his wife stormed toward him without hesitation, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him down to face her.

“Where the hell were you, Han?” she nearly growled, her expression stone cold in great contrast to its usual warmth.

“I went home to Corellia to try and find my original contact that led me to Bala Tik. I was trying to break the deal, but it turns out that my guy was killed four years ago.”

“How could you let this happen? And what was this deal?” Leia demanded, stepping back and crossing her arms.

“Well… , I don't know how it happened exactly, but just after Ben was born, I was contacted by the Guavian Death Gang. They said that they would take Ben away the moment he turned 18 if I didn't do everything they said.

“At first I tried to track them down but the moment I had actually started to get somewhere in my search, they sent me a lock of Ben's hair.”

Leia gasped, cutting Han off. “He told me about a nightmare he had when he was 2 years old where a man snuck into his room and cut his hair,” she admitted, her face pale.

“They wanted to prove that they could get to him easily. I told them I'd cooperate. They didn't want money or power, though. They wanted transportation. Every month, I was to travel southeast to Gorse, load up whatever they wanted shipped, and take it to where they said.”

“What were they shipping?” Hux asked. Han glanced over to him, seeming just now to notice that he and Leia weren't the only ones in the room.

“I didn't ask. Figured it'd be easier that way. I did this for years until one day when I decided I'd try to find them again. This time, their message for me to cooperate was a bit more forward. That's when Ben was attacked in the gardens.

“I left shortly after, going to Corellia to try and speak directly with Bala Tik. I was told to stay away from my family; to settle down and wait, so I did. I waited for years to hear anything, passing the time by working as a carpenter when one day I was told to go to Arkanis to pick up a new shipment and take it somewhere secret.

“When I arrived there, Bala Tik greeted me personally. His men put a wooden crate in my cart and one of them showed me a map to the destination before burning it. I took the thing where I was told, but when I got there, I heard someone crying. There was a little boy in the crate.

"I tried to get away with the kid, get him to safety, but I was caught. They took the kid and sent me to the middle of the desert to die. I was picked up by travellers who fed me, gave me new clothes, and took me back to Corellia. After I discovered that my contact was dead, I hurried here only to find out that my son had been taken and I wasn't there to save him.”

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, taking in Han’s explanation. Phasma was the first to speak up.

“Could you estimate how far from Arkanis you travelled to drop off the boy?”

Han seemed to contemplate for a moment before nodding.

“I’d guess about 800 to 900 miles,” he said confidently. Phasma looked to Leia.

“D’Qar is about 850 miles away from Arkanis; it’s also located just north of an immense desert. Do you think that could be where they’ve taken Ren?” Phasma shot off, glancing around at everyone.

“I think it's definitely worth looking into,” Leia replied, turning her back on Han to approach Hux. “Are you alright, Armitage?” she asked with such motherly tenderness Hux felt a pang in his chest.

“I'm fine. Just a bruise,” he said, looking away from Leia’s sympathetic gaze only to see his father's usual sneer. Hux dismissed the medic silently, pulling his shirt down and fastening up his tunic.

“Your mother and I wish to speak with you privately, Armitage,” Brendol stated, his formal cape swishing behind him as he turned to walk into the adjacent room. Hux followed with only a moments hesitation, closing the door behind Maratelle.

“What is it, father?” he asked, back straight and face blank.

“As it is unlikely that the Organa boy will be found, I believe it to be in your best interest to find a new potential spouse. Now that you are the Regent of Naboo, there should be more than a few willing young princesses,” Brendol said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Hux couldn't help the frown that overtook his carefully blank face, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“You’ve already moved on. He’s been gone for five hours and you're already trying to replace him,” he said, looking utterly disgusted.

“It's for the best, Armitage. We’re only trying to help you,” Maratelle stated dismissively.

“No!” Hux snapped. “You're only trying to help yourselves. I am going to find Ren if it's the last thing I do, and there is nothing either of you can say that will change my mind.”

With that, Hux stormed out of the room, approaching Phasma. “You think he may be in D’Qar?” he inquired. Phasma nodded, her eyebrows raised in surprise. “Then let's go to D’Qar.”

“Armie, are you certain you want to go? I know how you hate sunlight” Phasma asked with a teasing smile.

“Let's go,” he shot back, not even trying to hide the glint of amusement in his eye. He turned to Leia, walking forward and taking her hands gently. “I will find him and bring him home safely. I promise.”

Leia smiled, squeezing his hands. “I believe you. Good luck,” she said.

Hux motioned for Phasma to follow him and walked out of the door. The two made their way to the stables, Phasma ordering a few of her men to prepare for the journey with them.

Hux looked off toward D'Qar, his brow set determinedly.

'I'm coming, Ren.'

………

Kylo groaned in discomfort, his back flush against the cold, damp stone wall. He had shed most of his extravagant clothing, leaving him in only his shirt, trousers, and boots. The late afternoon sun was shining directly into the mine, heating up the well to an unbearable temperature. Ben pushed himself as far back against the wall as he could, taking shelter beneath the slight inward curve.

Finn didn't seem quite as bothered by the heat as he was, sitting nearby and quietly eating the strange fruit from his tray. Not an hour before, he had been chattering away as if he hadn't spoken to anyone for months. He had told Kylo what he remembered about his family, about the different people who had come and gone over the years; he had talked about everything from his childhood pet to his favourite colour. Now, he just stared off into the distance, contentedly chewing.

Kylo had not yet worked up the bravery to try the fruit, the taste of the protein sludge still lingering on his tongue. He tried to think of a way to escape but was finding it nigh impossible to focus in the sweltering humidity.

He perked up immediately as voices suddenly echoed down from above. He couldn't quite understand their words, but he could clearly hear the panic and hurried footfalls.

“What’s happening up there?” he asked, looking to Finn. The other boy shrugged, standing up to listen closer. Kylo did the same, looking up just in time to see something falling down the well.

“Finn, look out!” he called, running and pushing Finn out of the way. They watched perplexed as a lit torch hit the ground, the fire flickering low for a moment before growing once again and lighting the area. Before either could ask questions, there was a loud bang as the top of the well was covered with a heavy wooden lid.

“What?” Kylo said before stopping as he heard the familiar sound of horses approaching.

‘Hux.’

………

Hux and Phasma had been riding for about three hours. The afternoon sun was unforgiving as it shone down through the inconsistent patches of trees and Hux was thankful for the clothes that were supplied to him in Naboo as his usual Arkanisian clothes would have had him melting.

“Armie. Look,” Phasma said, motioning to something just ahead. Hux reached into his saddlebag, pulling out binoculars and looking through them.

“It looks to be a small mine,” he observed.

“In the middle of nowhere; perfect for hiding hostages. Let's investigate.”

Phasma whistled to signal to her men, the five of them urging their horses forward as she and Hux did the same. As they approached, two men emerged from the entrance of the mine, standing there as if to greet them.

“Greetings, good sirs. What brings you to our humble camp?” one man inquired, setting down his pickaxe and wiping his brow with a rag.

“We wish to take a look around your facilities,” Phasma stated, dismounting her horse and motioning for her men to follow.

“I see. Well, feel free to look anywhere you please. Just be careful in the mine,” the other man warned.

As the rest of the party spread out, a few looking through the small rickety house, others searching around the dense patch of trees, Hux and Phasma approached the mine. The two men followed behind them, far enough away to be out of earshot.

“I don't trust this place,” Phasma whispered as they reached the entrance.

“Neither do I,” Hux admitted, looking back at the men with a frown. “Did you notice that their tools were completely clean?”

Phasma nodded, the two falling into silence as the men caught up to them. Hux turned to them, pointing at what looked to be a covered up well.

“Open that up,” he ordered.

“Of course, sir,” one said, nodding at the other.

………

Kylo could hardly breath. He knew those voices, muffled though they were.

“Hux! Phasma!” he called out before Finn grabbed him by the back of his thin shirt and pulled him to the wall, grabbing the torch along the way. “What are you doing? We’re going to be saved!” he said excitedly.

“You're going to get crushed,” Finn replied, pointing to the floor as a small section of it began to rise as if pulled by invisible ropes, revealing a bottomless pit filled with water.

“Wha… What the hell?” he half whispered.

“They have this well rigged up so that the ground raises up instead of a bucket if one of them pulls on a rope in the back. I don't know how it's done, but if they did it while you were still on, you'd be crushed between the ground and the cover. It's… It’s happened before,” Finn said, looking away with a sickly expression at the memory.

“No. No! HUX!” Kylo screamed, picking up a handful of rocks on the ground and hurling them toward the top. “HUX!” he cried over and over again until his voice went hoarse.

“I'm sorry, Kylo. He can't hear you,” Finn said softly, placing a hand on the older boys back. Kylo let out a sob, slamming his fists against the ground. Finn jumped at the violent action, but didn't take his hand away.

After an indeterminable amount of time, the floor began to lower back down, covering up the pit. Kylo wiped his tears away on his sleeve as he heard the sound of departing horses.

“No…” he whimpered pathetically, sliding his back down the slope of the wall and bringing his knees to his chest. Finn sat beside him, setting the torch down on the ground.

“I'm sorry. Nobody gets outta here unless they want you out,” he said, letting Kylo rest his head on his shoulder.

After a long while of silence, Kylo looked to Finn, his damp eyes dark and filled with determination.

“We’re gonna change that, Finn. I have a plan.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took Telly a long while to write this as she continually got distracted by absolutely everything, but here it is!
> 
> The next chapter is in the works right now!
> 
> ~Telly


	9. Chapter 9

Hux sighed tiredly, discouraged and depressed as he made his way up to the room he was given in the Nabooian palace. He had been so sure that Ren was in that mine, but when the man lifted off the cover of the well, it appeared to have been completely filled up with stone.

Though there was no sign of Kylo at the mine, Phasma had ordered a daily patrol of the area to keep an eye on it.

Hux opened his bedroom door, ready for a short rest before riding out to Christophsis to search more, but paused in shock at the sight before him.

“Well hello. I was told you were handsome but that seems to have been quite the understatement,” said the woman sitting on his bed with a sultry voice. She stood with a smile she seemed to think was charming, approaching Hux and reaching out to touch his cheek.

“Who are you?” he questioned as he flinched away from her touch, grabbing her wrist just before her hand made contact with his face.

“My name is Princess Unamo. Did your father not tell you about me?”

“My father. Of course,” Hux huffed, letting go of her wrist and ducking away from her with his hands raised. “Listen, I apologise if this is of any inconvenience to you, but I have no intention of marrying you.”

“Really?” she asked, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“I'm afraid so. I already have somebody… sort of.”

After a moment of rather awkward silence, the woman let out a breath of relief. “Oh thank goodness,” she laughed, sitting on the bed in a thoroughly casual way in stark contrast to her previous overly seductive position.

“I'm sorry if that seemed rude. I just really didn't want to marry you. My mother was sort of forcing me.”

Hux laughed bitterly. “There's a lot of that going around.”

The two looked up as Phasma entered, beginning to say something when her eyes locked onto the Princess.

“Armie I- And who is this?” she inquired flirtatiously, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk. Princess Unamo blushed, brushing down her dress and returning the gaze in a much more genuine manner than before.

Hux quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “Princess Unamo, Brienne Phasma. Phasma, Princess Unamo," he said, motioning from one woman to the other. "Now, I have to speak with my father before we go on our patrol, but feel free to stay here and flirt to your hearts content.”

Phasma waved him off as a reply, looking Unamo up and down without shame. Hux rolled his eyes and walked out, closing the door behind him and making his way to his father’s chosen room. He wrapped his knuckles against the door, waiting for an answer.

“Enter,” his father called from the other side. Hux took in a deep breath, assuming the blank expression he always did when speaking to his father before opening the door and walking in.

“Ah, Armitage. I had thought it would be quite a while longer before I saw you. Did you enjoy your surprise?” Brendol questioned, standing in front of the desk in the centre of the room.

Hux breathed out a laugh, a smirk edging onto his face. “I believe Phasma enjoyed it a bit more. I’ve left them to get acquainted.”

Brendol's usual frown intensified, looking at Hux with nothing short of a glare.

“Armitage,” he said with a tone that sent a sliver of fear up Hux’s spine. “That Princess was to be your wife. Why do you constantly feel the need to defy me?”

“Father, I am promised to another. Besides, Princess Unamo did not want to be my wife. I'm quite sure her interests do not include men,” Hux stated, working to keep his expression even.

“It does not matter what her interests are. Her mother, the Queen of Gorse, offered you her hand and it is my wish that you take this offer.”

Hux could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He could feel the vein in his forehead pulsing as he dug his blunt nails into his palm.

“What you do not seem to realise, your Majesty,” Hux said with a falsely polite tone, his back straightening and his chin rising regally. “What you're constantly blocking out no matter how many times it is said, is that I am this country’s acting Monarch. And, as such a title suggests, I am the one in charge here. You may have been allowed to boss me around when I was a measly Prince in Arkanis, but this is my Kingdom now. You have no power over me.”

Brendol’s face reddened in visible rage, his hands curling into fists. “Boy, think about what you are saying,” he warned, his voice low and his tone deadly.

Hux tilted his head, looking at his father with a spiteful smile. “Do you not enjoy hearing the truth? You know, I'm starting to suspect you’re the one who arranged to have Ren taken away,” Hux said, his only goal now to get a rise out of his father like he had never before been able to. His heart stopped for a moment when Brendol’s face paled, his father looking at him like a rat caught in a trap.

“You… What did you do?” Hux whispered, his voice shaking. When Brendol said nothing, Hux stormed toward him, his face one of uncontainable rage.

“What. Did. You. Do,” he demanded, nearly growling like a feral beast. Brendol sighed, resigned, and began to speak.

"When you were three years old, this Bala Tik fellow found out who you're real mother was; I know not how. He threatened to make this knowledge public unless I did something for him. We made a deal stating that I would find a way to get you into a position of immense power in the form of a marriage with someone very influential.

Not long after that plan was hatched, Queen Organa offered her unborn son's hand in marriage and, unbeknownst to her and her mongrel of a husband, the deal was sealed. The minute the two of you were old enough to be wed, the Organa boy would be kidnapped and dealt with however they pleased, and you would rule Naboo as the acting Monarch, giving Bala Tik full freedom to do as he pleased.

At least that was the plan, but you had to ruin everything by going and falling in love with the little brat."

Hux took in his father's hateful words, disbelief clouding his mind. He met his father's emotionless eyes, his expression twisted with rage.

“How could you. You bastard,” he spat. He gasped out a breath of shock when his father's hand connected with the side of his face, the hard slap throwing him off balance.

He stumbled for only a moment before catching himself, laughing mockingly.

“You always did resort to that when you found you couldn't control something. Well, it won't work this time,” Hux hissed, squaring his shoulders.

Brendol grit his teeth, his emotionless facade dropping completely as he reeled back and slammed his fist into Hux’s cheek. Hux fell to the floor, narrowly avoiding smacking his head on the hard wood. He tried to get up but grunted when Brendol pinned him down with a foot on his chest.

“Well, boy, I suppose if I can't control you then I should just be rid of you. At least when you're dead, you might just see your beloved Prince Organa,” Brendol ground out, unsheathing the sword hiding beneath his cloak and raising it. “That is, unless the men at the mine decide to keep him for themselves.”

Hux raised his arms in defence, opening his mouth to yell when the door burst open.

“Seize him!” Leia ordered, guards immediately surrounding Brendol, dragging him off of Hux, and forcing the sword from his hands. Leia approached, her gaze stone cold as she looked at Brendol as if he were a cockroach.

“You know, Brendol, you should really be more cautious while revealing your crimes when your victim's mother is in the next room,” she said cooly. She turned her back on him, looking to one of the guards. “Take him to the dungeons. For his hideous crimes, he shall be dealt with accordingly.”

As the guards marched out, dragging Brendol away with them, Leia rushed to Hux’s side.

“Are you alright, Armitage?” she asked, gently helping him up. Hux nodded slowly, wiping the blood from his lip.

“I know where he is,” he said in the way of an answer, ignoring the spike of pain as he stood. “If I hurry, I could get there in an hour.”

He turned to face Leia, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I'm going to bring him home,” he swore before making his way out of the room.

_‘I have to bring him home.’_

………


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentioned rape but nothing is carried out. Everything is fine. 
> 
> Also a bit of rather graphic violence.

“Alright Finn. You know the plan?” Kylo asked, looking at the younger boy. Finn nodded with an excited smile.

“I take the trays, you grab the rope. I got it,” he whispered, looking up as footsteps echoed down from above. The two watched anxiously as the trays were lowered down, Finn whispering something about another mark to the wall. When the first rope was close enough, Kylo carefully grabbed onto it, making sure not to apply any pressure to alert the guard above.

Finn took each tray off, one after the other, and set them down loud enough for the guard to hear. Kylo smiled as he heard the distinctive sound of the guard beginning to wind up the rope. He took in a deep breath and, with a confident nod to Finn, began climbing as fast as he could.

“Hey!” the guard exclaimed when he spotted Kylo nearing the top, pulling out his sword and hacking at the rope. Kylo planted his feet against the wall behind him, his brow set with a look of determination. As he heard the snap of the rope breaking, he pushed off the wall, reaching out as far as he could and grabbing onto the cobbled stones at the top of the well.

With a grunt of effort, he pulled himself up, dodging the swing of the sword and kicking the guard in the chest. He grabbed the rope, wrapping it around the disoriented man's throat and pulling until he no longer struggled. Quickly, he pulled the rope free, throwing one side down to Finn.

“Alright! Climb up!” he called down, unable to help the huge grin stretching across his face. “If we hurry, we can reach Naboo by tonight!”

“I underestimated you, your Majesty,” said a voice behind Kylo, making a shiver run down his spine as he turned to face the man. Bala Tik grinned, reaching out and twirling a piece of Kylo's hair with a smirk.

“I had thought you'd just be another stuffy diplomat, but you've proved to be quite the little rascal, haven't you?”

Without a second thought, Kylo reeled back, throwing a hard right hook followed by a satisfyingly loud crack as his fist came in contact with the man's nose.

His glare felt as if Kylo had been submerged in ice water. He gasped as a fist connected with his gut, another one slamming into his face not a moment later.

“How dare you disrespect me,” Bala Tik hissed as he threw another punch, hitting Kylo hard in the mouth. He grabbed Kylo by the hair, dragging him closer and staring directly into his face. “You will never escape this place,” he spat before shoving Kylo backwards.

He could hardly breath when he felt himself tumble over the edge of the well. He felt as if he were floating. All he could see was the blur of light from above before his world went dark. The last sound he heard was his name, shouted in a desperate tone by an all too familiar voice.

………

“REN!” Hux screamed as he came charging into the mine, Phasma and two guards just behind him. He unsheathed his sword, his pulse racing as Bala Tik’s men flooded into the mine, surrounding them.

“This can go one of two ways,” Phasma stated, her voice calm and clear as it echoed through the mine. “Either we fight and kill you all, or you surrender and we have your glorified negotiator executed.”

Bala Tik sneered, unsheathing his own sword and pointing it directly at Hux.

“Or alternatively,” he growled, smirking dangerously. “I kill each of you slowly and painfully and celebrate my victory by using Prince Organa however I please. His mouth has a particular allure to it.”

Without a seconds hesitation, Hux charged forward, swinging his sword to clash loudly with Bala Tiks. Phasma and the guards immediately followed suit, fanning out to attack the surrounding henchmen.

Advancing quickly from the edge of the well, Bala Tik charged at him with his hooked blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Hux dodged the first and met the second with his own blade. The weight of the thing sent his opponent’s blade back, but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.  
  
Bala Tik swung again precisely, his arching shot slicing the fabric of Hux’s shirt at the midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter.  
  
Bala Tik staggered, losing his balance on the slippery rocks. Hux swung. His sword missed. Bala Tik smirked; the sight only made Hux angrier.

  
As the two fought, Phasma managed to take out six of the henchmen, turning to face a new opponent when she spotted one of her men run through. She shouted in rage, crossing the way in a few long strides and slashing the henchmen nearly in half with her blade before another one was on top of her.  
  
Hux swung his blade with abandon. He tried to move forward but Bala Tik was slowly driving him back, closer and closer to the well. Hux couldn't find it in himself to be afraid; only enraged as he remembered the terrified look in Ren’s eyes as he was pushed over the edge.

When his back hit the edge of the well, Hux lunged forward, catching Bala Tik by surprise. Their eyes locked briefly as Hux’s blade sliced easily through his leg, shoving him over and burying the blade into the ground. Bala Tik howled in pain as he was effectively pinned, blood immediately soaking his trousers where the blade had sliced an artery.

“Oh don't worry. You won't die from this as long as you get medical attention in, say, half an hour to two hours at the latest. Naboo is quite keen on keeping prisoners for a fair trial, you see.” With that, Hux motioned to a blood splattered Phasma. She grinned, raising her sword and slamming the hilt into Bala Tiks head, effectively knocking him out.

“Ren?” Hux called as he turned to look down the well, unable to see anything in the darkness.

“He's alright! Just unconscious,” an unfamiliar and surprisingly young voice answered.

“The child Solo was talking about,” Phasma said. Hux nodded, walking over to grab the rope.

“Help me down,” he ordered, the remaining guard immediately stepping forward the grip the rope as Hux sat on the edge of the well. Phasma grabbed the rope as well and the two slowly lowered him down.

Hux tugged on the rope when his feet touched the bottom, spotting a dark lump on the ground beside the young boy.

“Here,” he said, motioning for the boy to come closer. “Grab onto the rope. Tug on it twice when you are ready and you will be pulled up.”

The boy smiled, doing as he was told. Hux approached Ren, his vision adjusting to the darkness to see him clearly. He was thinner than when he had left, his face gaunt and bloody. His fine clothes were stripped off, leaving him in only the black shirt and trousers. His hair was matted and his face was bloody. Hux cursed and carefully slid his arms around his waist and under his legs, lifting him and carrying him over to the rope as it came back down.

“You’re alright now. We’re going home,” he whispered. For just a moment, he felt as if Kylo could hear him.

………


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo snaps awake yelling for Hux. It's dark and warm and for a moment he thinks he's still in the well, but he snaps out of his thoughts as he registers the refreshing feeling of a bed beneath him; of fresh clothes and clean skin and hair.

Not a moment after his realisation, the door to whatever room he seems to be in opens and a figure comes in, blurred in Kylo’s eyes from the candle they hold. He shrunk back as the figure hurried toward him, reaching out to touch him.

“Ren, it’s alright. I'm here. It's me,” came a familiar voice.

“Hux,” Kylo rasped, his vision slowly but surely clearing to see the details of his childhood annoyance’s handsome face.

“Hux, you're an idiot,” he declared, shifting on the bed to better look at the man. “How could you have been fooled by a fake well! Stupid!”

Hux snorted, setting the candle aside and looking at the other man with a raised brow.

“I'm an idiot? You're the one who got kidnapped. You're welcome for saving you, by the way!” he answered smugly, crossing his arms.

Kylo scoffed, mirroring the gesture. The two stayed like that for a moment before Ren’s tired features softened.

“Where is Finn?” he inquired, his fingers absently tracing over the cut on his lip.

“He is safe. Your mother put him in the care of your friend, Poe what's-his-name,” Hux answered. “He and Rey have been getting along well.”

There was another long moment of silence before the two looked up, both about to say something. They paused, their eyes meeting for the first time in so long. Kylo was utterly transfixed, staring into the candlelit clear green eyes that he hadn't realised he had missed so much.

He could feel Hux’s breath on his cheek. When had they gotten so close to each other? They were mere inches apart when the door suddenly opened and Threepeo rushed in.

Hux sprung back as if burned as Threepeo came to stand on the other side of the bed, oblivious to the moment.

“Oh master Ben, you are safe!” he exclaimed with a huge smile. “I had feared that you would never return!”

Kylo let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, allowing Threepeo to fret over him as his parents entered the room as well.

“Let him breath, Threepeo,” Han laughed, walking over to sit down on the bed. He reached out, placing a hand on Kylo’s shoulders. “How you feelin?” he asked.

“Fine. Hungry,” Kylo replied, a small smile stretching across his face.

“I missed you, son,” Han admitted, pulling him up and embracing him. Leia smiled and joined the hug, Han pulling her in close. Kylo glanced up in time to see Hux slipping out the door.

………

Hux felt like a coward. He didn't want to admit it, but for the past few days he had been avoiding going to see Ren. Ever since that moment in his room, he couldn't get the other boy off his mind. He told himself that at _that_ moment, he was simply on an adrenaline high and Ren happened to be there with him. It's not as if he had kissed him anyway; but he had wanted to.

He shook off his thoughts as he turned the corner, heading towards his chambers.

“Oh! Armie!” a voice called out. Hux turned to see Phasma waving at him, Princess Unamo in the midst of giggling with her face buried in Phasma’s shoulder. Phasma whispered something to her quickly, kissing her forehead and hurrying to catch up to Hux.

“I see you two have hit it off well,” Hux observed with a smirk. Phasma smiled roguishly, having to slow her walking pace considerably to accommodate Hux’s as she was now a good three to four inches taller than him.

“Better than well, but I meant to tell you something. It's about Ren,” she said, her expression one of a cat who had just caught a mouse.

“I was helping Queen Organa and Dameron watch Rey and Finn, the little boy from the mine. They’re both so adorable! Anyway, Finn was talking with me and he told me that Ren would constantly mention you, saying how you were clever and you were going to burst in and save them at any moment!”

“Really? He talked about me that much?” Hux inquired, not quite able to hold back the slight blush that warmed his ears.

“Every single day without fail. I think he's into you, Armie,” she answered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him in a congratulatory sideways hug. "But I won't say I told you so. That would be in poor taste."

“I… I have to go,” Hux stated, squeezing her back before ducking under her arm and running the other way.

“Good luck, Armie” she called after him.

Hux smiled, waving behind him before racing around the corner toward Ren’s chambers. For once, he didn't allow himself to think. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

He ran into the room through the open door, ready to pour his heart out when he spotted Ren asleep in his bed. Hux hurried to his side, reaching out to wake him when his eyes caught something glimmering on the bedside table; a plain golden locket.

Hux carefully picked it up, opening it with a click to see a small picture inside. He was startled to see his own face but quite a bit younger staring back at him. He looked to the other side, only to see his own name engraved in it.

Mystified, he closed the locket, about to set it down when his fingers ran over what felt like a small engraving. He turned it over to the back, pulling up the bottom of his sleeve and wetting it with his tongue to wipe away the dirt. He read the revealed engraving with some difficulty as it was rather small.

“Meerah Gilroy”

Hux took a deep breath, surprised to find that a single tear had fallen down his face. He started as Ren suddenly shifted, his eyes opening to meet Hux’s.

“Hux? What are you… are you alright?” he asked hazily before spotting the locket in the older boy's hands.

“Where did you get this?” Hux whispered, unable to find his voice.

“Finn gave it to me,” he admitted. “Said it had belonged to a former prisoner. He described a woman that seemed to look remarkably like you. She was taken away a little while after Finn had gotten in for not eating her food, but she didn't return.”

There was a moment of silence as Hux was lost in thought. His mind was reeling.

“Was she your real mother? Phasma told me that Queen Maratelle wasn't,” Kylo asked gently.

Hux nodded. “I… I believe so. I…”

After a long pause, Ren sat up completely, reaching out and placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder. When Hux only flinched slightly, Kylo pulled him into a hug. Hux melted into the contact, finally allowing himself to let out a shaky breath. He felt as if he was going to cry harder but forced his tears away, unwilling to deal with the splitting headache crying would result in.

He wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist, burying his face in the younger boy's neck and just breathing. He felt so warm, the smell of leather and wood and a hint of something citrusy emanating from him. Hux let himself sink further into the hug, shivering just slightly at the sensation of Ren’s hand running up and down his back in a comforting motion.

Finally, they broke apart, Kylo plucking the locket from Hux’s hands and draping it around his neck.

“Here. I'm sure your mother would've wanted you to have this,” he whispered, the edges of his bruised lips turning upwards into a smile. Hux nodded in thanks, moving to stand but stopping when his wrist was grabbed.

“Hux? I… Thank you. For saving me, I mean. I didn't quite say it before.”

Before Hux could over think absolutely anything, he rushed forward, pressing his lips against Ren’s. The other boy made a small sound of surprise, his lips parting just slightly. Hux was just beginning to panic when Ren finally began to kiss back feverishly.

Hux pulled him closer, tangling his fingers in those black locks like he didn't know he had always wanted to do. Kylo groaned against his lips, placing his hands on Hux’s back and gripping the fabric of his shirt as if it were his lifeline.

They gasped for air as their lips parted, neither looking away from the other.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,” Hux breathed. “Hell, I don't even know how long I've wanted to do that.”

Kylo snorted, leaning into Hux’s hand as it stroked his hair as if her were a cat.

“I wish we’d have done that sooner but I know that if you had tried maybe a week earlier, I would've punched you in the mouth.”

It was Hux’s turn to laugh, the force of it making his shoulders shake. He moved in even closer, pressing his forehead against Ren’s.

“I know that we’re already betrothed and everything, but will you marry me?” he asked, moving back to gauge Kylo’s expression.

Ren’s eyes widened, his mouth forming an o shape as he stared at Hux.

“I… Yes. I will,” Ren replied, sounding surprised at his own words. A grin spread across his face and he looked up at Hux with joy that he'd never before seen on his face in all of their fifteen years of knowing each other.

Hux couldn't help but return the smile, embracing Ren, holding him as if his life depended on it; as if he would slip away at any moment.

“I love you,” Kylo whispered into Hux’s neck.

“I know,” he replied, chuckling at the light slap on the shoulder from Ren.

“I love you too.”

………


	12. Chapter 12

“Do you, Prince Armitage Hux, take King Kylo Ren Organa Amidala to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Hux’s heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. After so many years of resistance, name calling, denial, they were finally standing side by side before the entire kingdom; they were finally, and very readily, marrying.

“I, Armitage, take thee Ben, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to honour, to hold and to keep, from each sun to each moon, from tomorrow to tomorrow, from now to forever, till death do us part.”

“Do you, King Kylo Ren Organa Amidala, take Armitage Hux to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes!” Kylo exclaimed, impatient in his excitement. Hux couldn't hold back a smile and he spotted Leia with a similar expression of fondness. Luke laughed softly before them, raising his hand.

“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you wed, one hand, one heart. You may kiss.”

The two turned to each other. Hux reached out and placed his hands on Kylo’s waist, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to his. Kylo smiled into the rather chaste kiss before they pulled away, just staring into each other's eyes.

They vaguely heard Luke announce the completion of their union to the people waiting outside.

“God… after all those years of hating you, look where we are now,” Kylo said with a smile. Hux chuckled at his words, bringing a hand up to move a stray lock of black hair behind Ren’s ear.

“There’s no place I'd rather be,” he replied. Kylo leaned closer, kissing Hux deeply. The two stayed like that for a moment before there was the sound of a throat clearing.

“Your kingdom awaits your Majesties,” Luke said with a knowing smirk.

“Ah. Yes. Are you ready?” Hux asked.

Kylo grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

“I've never been more ready.”

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been so long. I know this is quite short as a conclusion but I could be persuaded to write more, like a wedding night scene or a honeymoon. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me! Life was hectic and I just couldn't find time to write between my job and moving, but you guys have been wonderful readers and I'm so grateful!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!
> 
> ~Telly


End file.
